


Self Aware

by CreativityFlow



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Ghost Zone, Headcanon, King!Danny, The Ghost King, crown of fire, ghost king, ring of rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativityFlow/pseuds/CreativityFlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Fenton always knew. He's kept it secret since day one, too afraid to tell his friends and family. Who would believe him? No, it was better to keep it secret, and let his friends believe that he was okay. It was better for them to think he was just a freak kid with ghost powers.<br/>Except he wasn't. The accident did more than give him powers - it took his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Phantom

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the headcanon that Danny died because of the accident, and instead of being a human with ghost powers, he is a ghost with the ability to camouflage himself to fit in with the living.  
> Part One: Death Day

Danny woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for breath and clutching at his un-beating heart.

When he caught his breath, he heaved a sigh, and buried his face in his hands. His snow white hair hung low, and his glowing green eyes struggled to dilate back to their normal size.

The nightmares had been increasing. Each night it was worse, and each night he awoke with the feeling of being dragged into the unknown.

Danny looked up to stare at his reflection in the mirror hanging across from him. It was rare when he got the chance to truly feel comfortable in his body. In order to stay with his friends and family, he put up a front of normalcy all day, every day. Except, of course, when he 'went ghost.' That, and night time were his opportunities to be himself. His real, true, ghost self.

His reflection blinked back at him, and Danny groaned at the dark bags hanging from his eyes. His friends already suspected something was off, and if he continued to lose sleep like this, he would start slipping up - or worse, falling asleep in his classes. And that's something he couldn't afford. When he slept, he lost all control. If he wasn't at least 70% focused, he transformed. Which, ironically, was his GPA.

The ghost child glanced to his left, squinting his eyes to see the digital numbers that glared back at him. His alarm clock wasn't set to go off for another half hour, and going back to sleep was hopeless.

This was the worst part of his day. These were the moments when he had to really think, about everything. This was the time when he questioned his actions and decisions he had made in the last year.

The last year.

Quickly, Danny scrambled to check the date. He ran his finger along the calendar finding the date. He stifled another groan when he found his suspicions to be correct - today was the one year anniversary of his death.

Sometimes he wished the accident hadn't given him the ability to stay on the Earth plane. Wouldn't it be easier to just die? To disappear and spend the rest of eternity in the Ghost Zone? His parents screw up enough he would more than likely be given the chance to sneak back once in a while.

Immediately, Danny felt guilty. He couldn't leave his friends and family behind. They're the whole reason he sticks around. If he wanted, he could stage his death easily. His heart had already stopped a year ago, and really, breathing wasn't a necessity. He just couldn't bring himself to say goodbye. It was too hard.

His parents would be depressed. And with their obsession with ghosts, there's no telling what lengths they would go to see him or bring him back.

Jazz was his only sibling and vice versa. If she were to die, he'd lose it and go himself into the Ghost Zone to bring her spirit back. She was a teenage girl. He couldn't imagine what she would do.

Tucker was his best friend. With his knowledge of the Ghost Zone and ability to hack into Trackers armor, the nerdy kid was pretty much invincible.

And Sam... Danny didn't know how the gothic girl felt about him, but he sure felt quite a bit for her.

Truthfully, Danny didn't have a clue how his folks would react to his death, but he liked to think they would take drastic measures. Maybe he was only fooling himself, but it did its job of keeping him in Amity Park.

Beside him, his alarm clock began to blare, signaling the beginning of a new day.

Danny easily reached over to turn it off, a looked out his window. The sun was rising, and he could faintly hear a bird begin its song. The promise of a beautiful day.

"Going human," he whispered.


	2. The Boy

Danny trudged out of the bathroom, his now black hair a mess and his blue eyes drooping.

When he bumped into Jazz in the hallway, she yanked him into his room and locked the door.

"Alright, Danny," she sighed. "Spill."

Oh, great. The last thing he needed was his over protective sister riding his case. "What are you talking about?" he asked, faking ignorance.

The ginger rolled her eyes and shoved him lightly. "Come on, Danny, don't play dumb. You've been acting really strange lately, and you look awful. Did you sleep at all last night?"

"I'm just stressed," he assured her. And he wasn't lying. His grades were plummeting, the ghosts had been more active lately, and if he didn't pass Lancers test today, he was so dead (no pun intended). Not to mention the brewing argument with his ghostly family.

"Danny, you know you can talk to me, right?" his sister asked.

"I do talk to you," he promised. "I tell you everything I tell Sam and Tucker."

"What about everything else?"

...

Danny walked with his hands stuffed in his pockets, ignoring Sam and Tuckers bantering over the lifestyles of vegetarians and non. He knew the argument. He could probably recite each of their points a dozen times over. Usually, he would step between the two, try to calm them down before something was said and taken too far.

But his un-beating heart wasn't in it. The realization of his one year anniversary had hit him hard, and after his conversation with Jazz... he was more than ready to call it a day.

Something pulled him from his thoughts and he blinked when his mind registered the sound of snapping fingers.

"I'm listening," he rushed, looking at Sam, who rolled her eyes and lowered her hand back to her side.

"Sure you were." Her eyes softened, and looked at him more worriedly. "Danny, are you okay?"

"Of course he isn't," Tucker answered. "He's upset that we aren't throwing him a party. I told you we should have thrown him a party."

"Party?" Danny asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "A party for what?"

"Uh, hello? It's your one year anniversary of getting your powers!" Tucker exclaimed. "Or should we call it your Death Day?" Danny winced, earning Tucker a shush and an elbow to the ribs from Sam.

A jogger gave them a weird look as she passed, which the high schoolers ignored.

"Why don't you make that your Facebook status, Tucker?" Sam scolded.

"Sorry," he blushed. "But seriously, dude, we gotta celebrate. Aren't you even a little excited?"

"Oh, I um, forgot about it," Danny lied. "You know, I actually promised Jazz that I would help with, uh, chores. So I actually can't do anything tonight."

Sam's violet eyes narrowed. "Did she twist your arm behind your back?"

The halfa forced a laugh. "Something like that."

"Hey, Fenton!"

Danny looked up and realized they had made it school. The blond jock that had called his name was marching towards the trio, looking pissed.

"What'd you do this time?" Sam smirked.

"Who knows?" Danny groaned, but stood up straight to face his foe.

When Dash made it over, he held up a piece of paper full of red markings. On the top a fat F was scribbled in red.

"Do you see this?" he demanded. "This is your fault, Fenton! If your stupid ghost hunting parents hadn't blasted the wall down in the middle of my test, I would've had a B!"

Danny wasn't so sure about that last part, but his parents had been barging in at school a lot lately. They claimed their scanners were picking up an insane amount of ghost energy, and Danny feared it was only a matter of time before he was discovered.

"Look, Dash-"

The shrill ringing of the school bell cut him off, and the black haired boy sighed in relief as Sam and Tucker dragged him through the school halls.

"At least he didn't slam you into a locker," Tucker teased.

"Ha ha." Danny rolled his eyes and stopped at the door of his first hour.

Sam smiled and began walking to her own class, with Tucker in tow. "See you later, Danny!"


	3. The Halfa

The day passed slowly, with classes dragging on, and Danny struggling to keep his blue eyes open. Only the fear of his secret being revealed kept him awake - and that was only as helpful as a decaf coffee.

Sometimes, if Danny really focused, and used most of his energy, he could 'sleep' in his human form. It was difficult, and he didn't really rest when he used this trick, but it was good for sleepovers and the occasional Fenton Camping Trip.

Truth be told, it wasn't sleeping at all. It was like his physical self went dormant while his mental state worked overtime. He only used this skill for absolute emergencies.

When the bell finally rang for lunch, Danny sprinted through the halls, eager to see his friends. Sam and Tucker were waiting for him, and the trio eagerly took their lunch outside. They had a small table in the courtyard, a place where the A Listers rarely paid attention to them.

It happened quickly. One minute, Danny Fenton was having a nice lunch with his friends, and the next, Technus was attacking the schools courtyard. The evil ghost had built a new form for the occasion; the guy looked like he raided Skulker's closet. Electricity pulsed throughout his exosuit, which was black with green circuit board patterns.

"Isn't there a rule or something not bother people on their 'Death Day?'" Danny asked, using the term Tucker had used earlier.

His two friends shrugged sympathetically.

While several of the students fled in terror, the trio stayed behind to fight their foe.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny declared, and white ringlets wrapped around his form. As they passed over his body, his true ghost self made itself known.

The halfa had no time to enjoy his comfort, however, because cell phones and MP3 players began attacking him. Gritting his teeth, Danny formed a shield around him and his friends while Technus laughed.

I don't have the energy for this, Danny thought. He knew the sleepless nights would come back to haunt him, but he didn't realize just how severely drained he was. The ghost kid was just happy it didn't take any energy to be in his normal, ghostly form.

He could feel his powers deteriorating, and like he had trained his body to do so, he began slipping back to his human form. It was a trick he had learned so that his secret - his real secret - wouldn't be known. Danny knew if he stopped the process, and remained in his ghost form now, it would be hours before he could change back to his human half.

He had two options. One: finish this fight now, or two: finish this fight later.

In the center of Technus' suit was a car battery that pulsated with energy. Deciding his friends were more important than his secret, Danny used the last of his reserve and pushed forward, forcing his body to remain in his ghost form.

"You're weak, Ghost Child," Technus taunted as more electronics flew towards the young hero.

Sam and Tucker were being held back by the sheer force of flying devices, their only protection being their half raised arms in a lame attempt to cover their faces.

Danny had stopped taking his enemies insults to heart a long time ago. Now, he could share witty banter with the villains without a second thought. But seeing his two best friends so defenseless had his head reeling.

He used the last of his strength, hurling towards the center of the exo suit. The ecto blast he created seemed to sap the light out of the air around him. The world darkened, and Danny's chest tightened - since when did ghosts have trouble breathing?

The shout of surprise and pain that erupted from Technus jolted Danny out his anger filled attack. The melted, goopy battery fell to the ground, and the electronics collapsed. For the most part, the exosuit was intact, and Technus was relatively unharmed, albeit he was out of breath.

Danny wasted no time in pulling out the thermos and sucking the ghost inside.

Sam and Tucker looked on in awe as their best friend stood tall and proud in the aftermath. They had never seen him fight with such motivation and strength.

"That was awesome, Danny," Tucker grinned.

"Maybe you overdid it?" Sam added, raising an eyebrow.

Danny smiled sheepishly, but didn't change back like his friends expected. "Maybe you guys should head back," Danny told them.

"We'll have to sneak in," Sam noted. "The whole school's probably on lockdown. Care to give us a lift?"

Danny glanced at the school to see his parent’s emergency ghost shield had been activated. Danny knew that he couldn't hope to pass through in his present predicament. He gave his friends a sad smile and shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he told them, and disappeared into the sky.


	4. Danny Phantom

Danny found himself in the Ghost Zone.

The longer he existed on the living plane, the more the young ghost yearned to be with the other ghosts. Maybe it was a side effect of being dead. Maybe it was a reprieve from feeling so isolated from the living. Either way, Danny never missed a chance to enter the swirling mass of doors.

Though Danny loved his friends and family, he couldn't bring himself to feel comfortable around them. He spent too much time trying to keep his human half intact to truly enjoy himself. Instead, he had created new bonds with those in the Ghost Zone who didn't want him dead. Namely, Clockwork, Dora, the citizens of the Far Frozen, and Pandora and her subjects.

He considered them his adoptive family, and spent most of his free time in one of their lairs.

He had planned on visiting Clockwork soon anyway, so that's where Danny headed. When he arrived at the Clock Tower, his ghostly father figure was waiting.

Danny wasn't surprised. Most of the time, Clockwork knew he was coming before Danny had even decided he was entering the Zone.

"Hello, Daniel," the ghost greeted. "I trust you're doing well."

Danny landed softly, and sighed. "As good as I can, I guess."

Clockwork motioned him inside, and the phantom entered without a word. "If it's advice you're searching for, you came to the wrong ghost."

Danny chuckled. "Actually, that's exactly why I came here. You won't give me the same advice I've heard twenty times in the last month."

Clockwork smiled, though it was sad. "So you decided to not join your subjects."

The halfa winced. "Half of the Ghost Zone hates me," he reminded. "I'm afraid if I took the throne, it would be a repeat of Pariah Dark."

"Pariah Dark was a ruthless ruler who did not care for the inhabitants of the Zone," Clockwork reminded. "You, on the other hand, have the biggest non-beating heart known to man. You may have enemies, but what king doesn't?

"Daniel, the human realm is draining you. I know you love your family and don't wish to part with them, but even you must realize you can't keep this up forever. Surely you have realized that you haven't grown since the accident. Your lack of height may go unnoticed for the moment, but sooner or later it will raise questions, and that's something can't afford. Not with your parents being ghost hunters."

Danny looked away. "I thought you said you weren't going to give me any advice," he reminded.

Clockwork smiled. "I'm only stating facts." He paused as he turned towards his screens, observing the world around them. "I will add one more thing: Pandora grows restless. I'm afraid if you don't accept her offer of living in her palace she may invade Amity Park and take you herself."

Danny laughed. "It wouldn't be her first attempt."

Danny, too, observed the screens that lined the wall. "For a guy that spends his time trying to make other choose their path," Danny noted, "you sure give a guy a lot to think about."

Clockwork smiled softly but didn't say anything.

Danny huffed. Maybe he did come for advice. Either way, he got what he needed, and with a small farewell, Danny turned to leave, planning on going straight home to reveal his deepest secret, and to say goodbye.

"Oh, and Daniel," Clockwork called. Danny turned in time to catch a small package that hurdled towards him. It was a small, black package with an ecto green bow. "Happy Deathday, my son. From all of us."


	5. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two: The Ghost King

Danny didn't know what he expected when he left the Ghost Zone, but his friends and sister waiting anxiously on the other side of the portal wasn't it.

Tucker stood stiffly, his electronics nowhere to be seen. Sam stood with her arms crossed and glaring at her ghost friend. Jazz had a worried look in her eyes, and tapped her foot nervously.

If all three of them were here, that meant school was over. How long had he wandered the Ghost Zone? How long he spoke with Clockwork? The small, unwrapped box felt heavy in his hands, and he once again wondered the Father of Time could have possibly gotten him.

But he had more pressing matters.

"Hey, guys," he said softly, looking down. "Jazz, can you get Mom and Dad? I have something that I need to discuss with all of you."

"Danny, you're not-"

"We'll meet you upstairs."

Sam looked peeved that she had been interrupted, but Jazz simply nodded. After giving her little brother a tight hug, she disappeared up the steps.

Danny turned to his friends, who looked a shocked and pale.

"Danny, are you doing what we think you're doing?" Sam asked.

Danny winced. "Not exactly," he said, but it sounded forced. "But, before I say anything to my parents... I want you guys to know that you're my best friends, and I love you guys."

The two blinked, and Danny could see them start to panic. By he didn't know what else to say; the nightmares haunted him, it was becoming more of a struggle to show his human side, and the Human Plane was making him feel sick. So instead of trying to reassure them, he gave a deep sigh concentrated on transforming.

By the time the white ringlets passed over his body, Danny was panting slightly and struggling to stand up straight.

Tucker quickly reached out to steady him, concern dominating his features. "Are you okay, dude?"

Giving a small smile, Danny nodded. "I will be," he promised. "Now, come one. Mom and Dad are probably getting worried."

The trio made their way upstairs, Danny in the lead. The rest of the Fenton’s were already seated in the living room. Jazz barely able to sit still, while Jack and Maddie simply looked curious. But Neither held any ghost device in their hands, which meant Jazz probably said something to ensure the lack of.

When Danny motioned for Sam and Tucker to sit down as well, they blanched, and started to protest. But Danny just held up his hand to silence them, and gave them pleading looks. Hesitantly, they joined the Fenton’s.

Danny took a deep breath and blew out through his nose. "There's something I have to tell you guys," he said. "All of you.

"Last year, when you were working on the ghost portal, I, uh, went inside it. And I know it was dangerous, but I was curious." Danny could see the guilty look Sam was sending him, proving his mental point of purposefully leaving her out of the explanation. "Something happened while I was inside... I was electrocuted, and the power of the Ghost Zone hit me."

His parents gasped. Danny winced at the sound, but continued.

"Mom, Dad... I'm the Ghost Kid." To prove it, the white ringlets appeared around his torso and split apart, traveling up and down his figure. When black hair turned to white, Danny opened his now startling green eyes to the silent room.

Jack and Maddie were silent, and Danny wondered if he was more terrified of the idea of them hating him, or terrified them accepting and then having to break their hearts.

The latter, he realized, as his parents took him into a bone crushing hug.

"Danny, we love you," his mother gushed, cupping his face lovingly.

"Who would've thought," Jack chuckled. "My son, the best ghost hunter in the world." The large man ruffled his sons pure white hair affectionately.

"It's a miracle you survived," Maddie told him. "The portal packs enough electricity to take down an elephant. Which means the ghostly energy that entered your system saved your life."

Danny looked down in shame. "There's something else I have to tell you. Everyone."

His sister and friends looked at him quizzically. They knew Danny had news - bad news.at first, they thought maybe an old (or new - they never what would exit the portal next) enemy had decided to make a comeback.

Hesitantly, Danny took his mother’s hand and placed over his heart. He knew he was cold - his ghostly core was mostly ice, after all. But Maddie Fenton didn't flinch back at his low temperature.

Instead, she stared at him, confused. When the scientist finally realized what was missing, she gasped and yanked her hand back.

"It-it's just in your ghost form, right?" she asked. "Right?"

Sadly, the ghost shook his head. "I wanted to tell you," he said softly, looking at each friend and family member in turn. "But I didn't know how."

Jack had gone pale, and the giant hand gently placed his hand over his son’s heart as well. When he didn't feel a heartbeat either, his eyes grew moist, and he yanked his son into a bear hug.

There was a heart wrenching sob from the couch, and Danny turned to face his two best friends and sister. Jazz held tears that refused to fall, Ticker had frozen, and Sam... Sam had tears running down her cheeks. When the ghost teen opened his mouth to say something, apologize, anything, all three leapt off the couch tackled him.

Before Danny knew it, they were all hugging him and crying. As he clutched tightly to those surrounding him, he wondered what cruel being felt the need to put him through this.


	6. Salvation

Danny wanted to wait until everyone had calmed down. He didn't want to break their hearts again, but even in the last few minutes, he could feel his energy leaving in waves.

It turns out, he didn't have to start the conversation.

Maddie Fenton suddenly pulled back and pressed her hands against her sons forehead.

"What's your average body temperature?" she asked, almost fearfully.

Danny hesitated. "Around 45 degrees Fahrenheit."

From seemingly nowhere, Maddie pulled out a thermometer and stuck it under his tongue. Danny wondered what she was doing, but didn't question his mother.

In a few short seconds, the thermometer beeped, and his mother studied it. "Danny, this says 55 degrees."

Danny looked away. He knew the human plane was draining him. He knew it was only a matter of time before something much worse happened.

"I... Being with the living is draining me," he confessed. "I don't sleep. It's becoming a struggle to remain in my human form. Clockwork, Frostbite, and Pandora... they say that staying is killing me."

"That can't be true, right?" Sam begged. "I mean... what if they're wrong?"

"They aren't." Danny's tone left no room for argument. "Ever since the accident, I've felt my power draining. I'm sorry, but I can't stay here. I have to leave."

His mother had tears streaming down her cheeks. "But Danny, where will you go?"

"Pandora offered me a room in her lair until Pariah Darks former castle is restored," he mumbled.

"Pariah Dark...? But that was the ghost who attacked last year," Tucker remembered. "Why would you...?" The techno geek gasped as realization hit him. "Frostbite doesn't call you 'Great One' just because you defeated the King of the Ghost Zone... _you're_ the king."

Danny blushed. "There's a reason the ghost attacks have slowly dwindled over the years. And it's because ever since I... you know, became king... my ghost form has gotten a lot stronger. The Ghost Zone is literally pulsing energy into my ghost half all the time." Danny looked away, subconsciously taking a step away from the living. "I can feel the energy. I can feel every residence of the Zone. Here... I feel nothing."

The three women sobbed, while Jack and Tucker stood strong, hiding their sadness.

"Danny... you can't die here," Tucker told him. "And, hey, we have the Specter Speeder. We can always visit."

Danny gave a thankful smile. He didn't mention that once he was gone, he had plans to make them forget everything. Forget their pain, forget their sorrows... forget him.

He would miss them, every day for the rest of his existence, but it couldn't be helped. If they remembered him, they wouldn't move on. He wouldn't be able to move on.

Maybe he was being selfish. Maybe he should suffer through his undead life.

Almost as if sensing his uncertainty, the Zone sent a rush of ecto energy through him.

So what if he was being selfish? He had spent his life being selfless. Didn't he deserve this peace? Didn't he deserve a place to call home, and to remain in his ghostly form or as long as he wished? Maybe one day, in the future, he could come back, just for a visit.

The Ghost Zone was calling to him now, sensing how close he was to becoming a permanent resident.

He kissed his mother and sister on the cheek, gave giant hugs to his best friend and father, an stopped at Sam. It would be unfair to both of them if he gave her a kiss. It would break his heart, and she wouldn't remember it. Nevertheless, he pulled her close, and placed his lips on hers in a quick, passionate kiss.

The goth gasped, but before she could react, the ghost was gone.


	7. Coronation

The moment Danny stepped through the portal, he was greeted by Clockwork. Father Time gave a small nod, and Danny sighed.

It was done. He wasn't sure what, exactly, they would remember, but whatever it was, it wouldn't hurt them.

The flight was silent, but Danny didn't mind. The Ghost of Time tended to keep him calm, and the halfa had never been so grateful. The ghosts they happened to pass stopped and stared, whispering to each other when they thought he couldn't hear.

Danny knew there would be gossip; the Ghost Zone was worse than high school when it came to drama. And with an actual high school floating in the middle of the Zone... Well, word gets around fast.

When Danny finally managed to pull himself from his thoughts, he realized where they were.

"Uh, Clockwork?" the teen asked. "I thought we were going to Pandora's?"

The ghost smirked. "That woman has had the castle completely torn apart and put back together seven times in the last year," he chuckled. "She's been waiting for you for a long time, my boy."

"Of course, if it's too much, you are always welcome to stay with me until the palace is to your liking."

Danny turned to face Pandora, and gave her a wide smile accompanied with a tight hug. Behind the blue skinned ghost was Dora, Cujo, Frostbite, and several more Yeti from the Far Frozen. He greeted each one with a smile and Cujo danced around his feet, barking happily.

When all had settled down, Danny turned to his new home. "Well," he sighed, "I guess it's time."

The once red and black fortress was now a pure, sparkling white stone. The large, black door held his DP insignia, and Pandora even went as far as to add an ectoplasmic moat. In fact, the entire structure seemed to glow an unearthly green, shining bright against the swirling green Zone around it.

Danny stepped towards the doors, and they automatically swung open at his silent request. He stepped onto the black, marble floors that swirled with green, and felt... at home.

In his former visits to Pariah's - no, his - castle, it had always been cold and bleak. Now, though, it was warm and comforting. His footsteps echoed in the high ceilings, and white pillars lined the foyer. Green banners alternated with black and white ones, and it all reminded Danny of a fairy tale.

He could hear the echoing footsteps of his friends behind him, but he couldn't bring himself to acknowledge them at the moment. They were silent, and he was thankful for that, as he wasn't sure what he could possible say.

When the passageway split into three, his feet guided him forward, coming to a stop at a large se of double doors - black, like the main entrance.

"You certainly know how to stick with a theme, Pandora," he chuckled. There was laughter behind him, and with a deep breath, the double doors opened with a groan. Danny stepped inside and was immediately greeted with a giant throne room.

The walls were white, the floors were black, and the same banners hung from the ceiling. But his focus was on the giant throne placed against the wall. The legs, arm rests, and detailing were pure silver and sparkled in the green lighting. The padded seat and back were green silk, and Danny froze in his spot.

He couldn't bring himself to move another step, and he felt his friends step closer to him.

A thousand thoughts raced through his mind. His friends and family on the Earth plane. His enemies. Could he really rule the Ghost Zone? What if he was a terrible leader? What if he managed to escape and make him a worse king than Pariah?

Danny began to panic. He couldn't do this. He would be the cause of the end of the Infinite Realms. He couldn't hold that responsibility. He couldn't-

"Daniel," Clockwork said softly, "did you open your gift?"

Danny wondered what that had anything to do with his current predicament, but he shook his head 'no.'

Clockwork sighed. "Perhaps you should."

Danny pulled out the small, black package, but hesitated. He wasn't sure what a present would do to help, but Clockwork had never steered him wrong before. The ghost boy carefully read the tag, and looked up in shock when he read From: the Ghost Zone.

Dora smiled at him. "We all welcome you, Sir Phantom. Even those you consider an enemy."

Danny blinked, and nodded slowly. Then, before he could stop himself, he carefully opened the lid.

He gasped as he pulled the black crown from the box, and nearly dropped it when the black metal burst into green flames.

Frostbite stepped forward and gently took the crown from Danny's hands.

"Are you ready, Great One?" he asked.

Staring ahead at the waiting throne, he nodded, and after hesitating only a second longer, he found himself slowly sitting down.

"Welcome home, Great One," Frostbite smiled before gently placing the crown atop the ghost kings head.

There was a flash of light, and a black cloak materialized, draping over his shoulders. The Ring of Rage appeared on his finger, the colors morphing to match his eyes. Power coursed through his veins, and Danny gasped as he became one with the Ghost Zone.

When the feeling had died down (because it didn't leave, and Danny doubted it ever would), he took a deep breath and smiled tentatively.

His friends smiled down at him as well, and slowly, they all knelt.

It would take a while to get used to, if he ever did. But Frostbite was right - he was home.


	8. Conclusion

Like every Thursday afternoon, Danny joined Dora and Pandora for tea in the purple haired ghosts' garden. Occasionally, Clockwork would join them, but he had been arguing with the ancients quite a bit recently, so the only time the Ghost King saw his father figure was on Sunday mornings, when Father Time gave him history lessons on the Ghost Zone.

In the past two years, Danny had learned quite a bit. In fact, he knew every detail of the set history; now, he spent his time learning of the untaken roads and what could have been.

"Daniel," Pandora called, "have you heard from Plasmius recently?"

Danny sighed. As much as he wanted to forget his enemy, the fruit loop was a part time citizen of the Zone. This meant Vlad Plasmius wouldn't forget Danny Fenton as easily as everyone else. It had took a lot of convincing, but Plasmius had eventually agreed to keep his secret hidden.

"Plasmius is as reclusive as ever," Danny admitted. "But he hasn't raised any suspicion, so-"

An explosion rocked the garden, and all three ghosts jumped to their feet in surprise.

Immediately, Danny took flight, sending a brief warning over his shoulders. As he flew over Pandora's walls, his black cloak erupted into blue and green flames. Smoke filled the air, and through the haze, Danny could make the figure of Skulker. The ghost hunter was firing missiles into the smoke, proclaiming his superiority.

Danny sighed, and flew forward. "Skulker, what are you doing?" Danny asked.

Skulker jumped back in shock. "M-my king," he stuttered. "I didn't expect you to be here."

A screaming missile hit Danny from behind, and after the ghost gained his bearings, he whirled around to face his attacker... and froze.

The Fenton Speedster glared down at him, and through the windshield, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie were staring at him in determination. Danny wasn't sure what the three were doing in the Ghost Zone, but his old friends didn't give him much time to ponder. Another missile launched, but this time, Danny raised a shield to protect himself.

He whirled on Skulker, who seemed to shrink under the kings’ glare.

"What are they doing here?" Danny demanded. "I have one rule, Skulker. One. _Don't hunt humans_."

"But, my king, I- it's all in good fun," the hunter assured. "The Red Huntress and I go way back, we-"

"If you're going to start a fight, you might as well finish it!" Tucker shouted. "Bring it, Tin Man!"

Skulker glared, and a small missile launcher rose from his shoulder.

"Tucker," the girls scolded, and Danny heard a small cry of pain.

The ghost teen chuckled, and put a hand on Skulkers shoulder. "I suggest you get out of here before I decide what to do with you."

The hunter gulped and flew off with a curt nod.

The living gave him weary looks, and Danny knew one of them (most likely Sam) had a hand hovering over one of the many weapon launchers. Danny raised his hands, hoping they would stand down.

"Who the heck are you supposed to be?" Valerie asked.

Smirking at her bluntness, Danny replied, "I'm Phantom. King of the Ghost Zone. May I ask how three humans got in here without my knowledge?"

"Can we ask how the king didn't realize we've been in and out of here for the past two years?" Sam countered.

Danny narrowed his eyes. "How...? What portal have you been using?"

"None of your business," Valerie stated, the same time Tucker answered, "Vlad Masters ghost portal."

"Plasmius," Danny growled. Of course.

"You know him?" Sam asked, surprised.

He nodded grimly. "Stay away from him. He's dangerous."

"Funny," Val mumbled. "He said the same about you."

Danny clenched his fist and took a deep breath. "Stay away from Vlad Masters. He'll only get you hurt."

Danny turned to fly away, but Sam stopped him.

"Do I know you?"

The king froze, and his shoulders visibly tensed. The Ghost Zones energy pounded in his ears, and if his heart was still beating, Danny was sure it would be going a mile a minute.

"How could you?" he asked hoarsely. "I'm dead."

He didn't wait for a reply. Before the mortals could blink, he had disappeared into the swirling green mass of the Zone.

\---

Danny appeared at Clockworks tower, only hesitating a second before pounding his fist on the giant door.

The door opened with a groan, and the ghost king stepped inside, heading straight towards the observatory room. Like he suspected, Clockwork stood in front of his many screens, watching time play out. The ghost didn't turn when Danny entered, but sent a quiet, verbal greeting.

"You knew?" Danny demanded. "You knew, all this time, and you didn't tell me?"

Clockwork sighed, and finally turned to face the teenager. "Your paths could not cross too soon, Daniel. Their new memories are sensitive. If you had met too soon, they would have remembered, and you would be back to square one."

"You could have told me," Danny pressed, stepping further into the room. "Their working with Plasmius, he's twisting their minds, he-"

"Is following your order of keeping them safe," Clockwork finished. "He has not harmed your family since your departure, and has kept them safe from all ghost attacks by supplying them with weapons and knowledge. Now, unless you want them completely defenseless in the most haunted city in America..." Clockwork trailed off, finally turning to face Danny, who was speechless.

After several moments, Danny shuffled his feet, and sighed. "You promise they’re in no immediate danger?"

Father Time nodded.

"And you'll let me know immediately if that changes?"

"Of course, my king." Clockwork smirked, and turned back to his screens, monitoring the time stream.

Danny muttered a quiet thank you, and turned to leave when Clockwork stopped him. "Oh, by the way, Daniel," he called, "I would expect visitors in a weeks’ time. The living really don’t know how to get around the Ghost Zone."

Danny stopped, and glanced back with a small smile. "Someone should make them a map."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, before the plot bunnies attack and make me change my mind, this is the end.  
> I hope you enjoyed my take on this head canon, because I know I had fun writing this. And I'm actually having to stop myself from writing little extra contents because I do love the ending. It leaves a sort of mystery, you know? Originally, I was going to have this huge epilogue where Danny goes back to the living plane, but it was getting way too long and boring, and there was too much... closure.  
> Maybe it's just me, but I like it when the readers get to kind of make up their own little thing. It gives you power.  
> So, yeah, I hope you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Twitter @CreativityFlow or Tumblr creativityflow-writes.tumblr.com


End file.
